


Chapstick

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: (Personal inside joke that tag is lmao), 5 Times Fic, Day Two, F/M, I panic when I post bc it’s not that good???, Jancy Fic Week, Kisses, cheesy love seats, fluff!, i suppose it’s fall so seasons????, im bad at themes, jonathan is a soft bb, nancy just wants her kisses, no beta we die like men, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Four times Nancy asks Jonathan if he likes her chapstick... and a fifth time he shows her he does. Day Two of Jancy Fic Week 2020.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Jancy Fic Week. More fluff!

Strawberry is one of Jonathan’s favorite scents, Jonathan wasn’t afraid to admit it, whether it’s real strawberries or artificial, there’s just something about the smell. strawberry ice cream is his favorite flavor as well. He knows it’s not the most “manly” flavor but he doesn’t care, it’s delicious. 

So on a slightly warmer than normal spring morning, as he sits in his car and waits for Nancy, he is taking her and the kids to downtown Indianapolis for the day so they can shop and hang out, he planned on visiting his favorite record store. All the boys are at the Wheelers from a Friday night sleepover, they’ll be stopping by Hoppers place to pick up El and Max. He’s drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to a song in his head when Nancy steps out the front door. 

She takes his breath away, simply by existing. She looks amazing and her hair is getting caught in the wind. Her dress is flowing. He suddenly remembers himself and gets out of his car and darts around to the passenger side to open the door. 

“Morning,” Nancy says in a sweet way.

“Morning, Nancy,” is his reply as she gets closer. 

She almost blushes at him holding open her door before she climbs in, he shuts the door and rounds the front of his car and gets back in himself. 

As soon as he shuts the door he is hit with how good she smells. She just always smells so good, it always shocks him. He wants to just press his face into her neck and inhale, that’s it. She always smells like roses, sort of sweet and gentle, and then it’s vanilla and maybe even a little but like summertime and fresh air. And then there’s another smell, it’s familiar and nice. He takes in a subtle deep breath and he’s about to turn to her and ask her where the boys are, he does turn to her, he’s not expecting to be met halfway.

Her lips are pressed to his in an instant, it is a quick and gentle press of her lips to his. She pulls away gently and he’s left stupefied. 

He finally blinks and looks at her.

“It’s my new chapstick, strawberry, I wanted to see if you liked it,” she commented innocently.

Jonathan furrows his brow, he’s not the best at this stuff but he’s pretty sure that’s not how you let someone smell your chapstick… or maybe it is? Now he’s not sure. His thought is cut off by the boys climbing into the car loudly. 

He starts up the engine and tries to focus on his favorite scent, he subtly licks his lips… and his favorite taste. 

….

He’s annoyed at his coworker again, sure he can use the money, but he’s tired of his coworker using the fact that he has no social life to get him to cover his shifts. He’s mad because he found out too late that Nancy was taking El, Max and Will out for ice cream and pizza tonight. Mad because she had asked him if he wanted to go and he couldn’t because he had to work a shift he wasn’t originally supposed to be working. Mad because he missed a chance to hang out with her, yes the kids would be there but mainly Nancy. It’s not even that busy tonight, which makes it worse. But he reminds himself that he needs the money. 

he’s wiping down the spotless glass countertop that holds candy behind it, when someone walks in, he looks up with a bored expression and then does a double take. 

It’s Nancy, he feels like he’s dreaming or in one of those sappy romance movies, everything is in slow motion and he only sees her. 

Until El, Max and Will erupt in a fit of giggles. 

Jonathan blinks, “hey, what uh… what are you guys doing here?” he asks in as calm a voice as he can muster. 

“El hasn’t seen Rambo yet so we’re taking her to see it,” Max says.

Jonathan arches an eyebrow, “I don’t think any of you are supposed to see that,” Jonathan says, he looks at Nancy to ask her why she’s taking them to see such a violent film but he can’t even think straight because she’s looking at him in this sweet way. Maybe it’s just her normal face, but he’s suddenly forgetting how to breathe. 

“I thought we were going to see Back to the Future?”

El asks. 

Max rolls her eyes but she’s smiling.

That Jonathan can handle, “theater 2, starts in 10 minutes,” he says smiling at the kids, they all look excited that they don’t have to pay and dart back to the theater.

Jonathan likes being the cool brother and watches them before he turns back to Nancy, “did you want popcorn?” He asks her.

Before he realizes what’s happening, Nancy is leaning into him, he can’t help but lean towards her as well, her lips press to the corner of his lips, soft and gentle. He’s hit with her wonderful scent and then the scent of sweet vanilla, it reminds him of Nilla Wafers. 

She pulls away.

Jonathan is shell shocked again, he looks at her, bewildered mixed with other other emotions. 

“The chapstick is vanilla, I couldn’t figure out if it’s boring or not.” Nancy says it casually.

Jonathan licks his lips, and he blushes at his action, “it’s not boring,” he finally says, his voice is kind of rough. 

Nancy appears to blush deeply and then she turns and makes her way to the theater.

Jonathan’s eyes are wide now, he’s so confused but also excited and now he wants to figure out how to ask Nancy out because this can’t just be a game. 

…..

Jonathan is trying to sleep. He had a rough night, his other job at the hardware store ended up running late, as an old women had spilled paint in an isle, and the owner, Mr. Philips, wanted it cleaned up ASAP. It took him three hours to clean up the mess. He was angry, tired and just wanted to sleep. 

Normally he would be up early, but this morning, others were up oddly early, the tv was on in the living room playing cartoons and he heard talking. 

He didn’t want to be grumpy, but he wasn’t in the mood for any of this. So he reluctantly crawled from bed, dressed in his usual sleeping attire: his boxer briefs. His hair was a wild mess and he slowly made his way towards the living room. 

He wasn’t planning on yelling, just to see what was going on, maybe get the tv to be turned down. 

What he wasn’t expecting were so many eyes to be looking at him when he rounded the corner for the living room: 

Of course Will and his mom were there, but there were extra eyes… like those of El, Max and… Nancy. 

That last one made him go from confused to eyes wide and stunned. Because he did notice Nancy’s gaze giving his whole body a once over. 

“Oh Jonathan you’re up,” Joyce’s voice said. 

Jonathan suddenly looked down at himself and spun around to head back to his bedroom. He could hear the girls giggling. He felt embarrassed as he pulled on his yellow pajama bottoms and then a blue t-shirt he had laying around. He ran his fingers through his hair and decided to brush his teeth. 

When he finally appeared in the living room, 5 minutes later, everyone had settled down and looked at him again, he thought he saw Nancy pout when she gave him a once over. 

“Um, what’s going on?” he asked casually as he could.

“Nancy brought El and Max over so they could play on Will’s Nintendo,” Joyce explained.

Jonathan nodded, he looked at Nancy, gave her a quick smile and then headed to the kitchen, he needed coffee. 

he was in the middle of pouring some when he heard her walk in, he turned to her, she was dressed soft and casual, just jeans and an oversized sweater. 

“I heard you had a rough night at work,” Nancy explained.

Jonathan nodded before he forced himself to take a sip. 

Nancy stepped closer to him, Jonathan didn’t think anything of it, in fact he wanted her closer. 

And then she leaned up and pressed another kiss to the corner of his lips, this one was more on his bottom lip.

He shut his eyes and breathed in deep and opened them as she slowly pulled back. 

“I didn’t know they made chocolate lip gloss…” Jonathan murmured.

“Do you like it?” She asked softly.

Jonathan nodded quickly, he felt now would be a good time to ask her out, but then the kids barged into the kitchen asking about breakfast and Jonathan purposely took a large gulp of his coffee to knock himself out of… whatever this was. But he suddenly wants chocolate chip pancakes. 

Nancy though smiled at him sweetly before she turned to the kids. 

….

Peaches were supposed to be a summertime thing. But today Jonathan wanted peaches all year round.

But only because he was sitting very close to Nancy Wheeler and it’s all he could smell. 

He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky, well he thought this was lucky: they’d gotten stuck in the rain and were currently keeping warm in his house under a blanket. 

Nancy was wearing a pair of his pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt and she was pressed against the side of his chest as they sat on the sofa reading by candlelight.

The power had gone out and this was the only way to keep warm was this. 

He of course was very happy with this situation and Nancy seemed pleased by it as well.

But along with her being pressed against him, she was warm and soft… he also smelled peaches. And he couldn’t help but lean closer as he tried to see if it was her hair that smelled like peaches. 

She must have sensed him moving in closer because she turned her head just in time and leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Peach today,” Nancy whispered.

Jonathan let out a low breath, “that’s really nice,” was all he could say. He wanted to say more, but of course the power came back on and a moment later Will and Joyce were walking through the front door. 

He stood up to help them with the groceries and Nancy joined to listen to their tales of shopping and then driving after the power went out in town.

…..

Nancy realized that cherry must have been his favorite lip gloss flavor, it was the only explanation, because after weeks of hinting at him and wanting him to get a taste… he finally reacted the way she had hoped.

It had just been a quick kiss on the corner of his lips, her hands pressed to his chest to give her some hight because she was barefoot and in her soft pajamas in her bedroom. He’d just finished returning her chemestey book.

The look in his eyes after she had thanked him nearly made her gasp. And then she found herself with Jonathan’s arms wrapped around her body and his lips pressed to hers in an intense kiss. 

Somehow they ended up on her bed, her hand in his hair and one around his back and his hands on her hips and hair as they made out. 

She wanted to thank the person who created the cherry chapstick, but then she was distracted when he started to kiss along her neck and even gently bite her at the base of her neck. That got a whimper out of her. 

It was during a moment of Jonathan sitting up to take off his jacket that Nancy finally asked, “I guess the cherry chapstick is your favorite?” She asked.

Jonathan looked confused, and flustered, and then it clicked. He smiled slightly, “you didn’t need any chapstick to make me want to kiss you,” he said as he moved back over her, his hips cradled between her hips. 

“Oh really?” She asked, giggling lightly as he touched her side and used his other arm next to her head to prop him up slightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close.

“Really,” and he leaned in to kiss her again. Softer and sweeter, but filled with promises of more to come. Nancy sighed happily as she pulled him closer. 

She was still going to thank the chapstick, 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed it???? This was a fic I had started to write a bit ago and finished it!!


End file.
